Ice Cracker
Relations Ice Crackers, or Tundra Daggerwrists, are human-sized predators that live in the icy plains of Darwin IV. A close relative of the Daggerwrist, it uses a large, extendable feeding tube sprouting from its neck to suck nutrients out of it's prey. They also share a formation of three spikes running down the spine, being used as a defense mechanism. Unlike the Daggerwrist, They own a coat of tiny feelers, similar to hair and fur on mammals, to protect them from the cold, icy tundra. They also own a strange set of extra limbs that they use to hold down prey, and two extra holes in the skull for ventilation. Behavior and Mating Ice Crackers tend to frequent around the poles and snowy caps of Darwin, feeding primarily on Ice Crawlers. They will also take down larger animals, such as Arctic Sedge Sliders for nest purposes. Unlike many creatures on Darwin, the Ice Cracker species is composed of four sexes. A Deposit, the first sex, deposits DNA to another Ice Cracker. This is done by collecting food in the feeding tube of the creature, and storing it in a special organ called a Flatron. In the Flatron, DNA is mixed with the food, which is then regurgitated onto the ground in front of the second sex, a Transporter. A Tranporter then consumes this food and forms an "egg" using the food as a casing for the DNA. It then transports this to the third gender, a Host, by once again regurgitating it and having its partner consume it. The young Ice Cracker then grows and hardens inside the Host for about 3 Earth months. It is then "vomited" through a large hole in the head as an egg, which hatches into a baby Ice Cracker in a matter of about 6 days. Once hatched, the baby will eat it's egg for extra nutrients. The fourth sex, the Escort, is a bit larger than the Deposit, and only serves the purpose of joining a host on hunting expeditions. Deposits are only allowed to mate once, for they die from exhaustion after using their Flatron. Litters usually are composed of 6 to 12 Deposits, 5 to 6 Transports, and 4 to 10 Hosts. Hosts are usually largest, and Deposits are usually smallest, (does not apply to Keppers) but oversized Ice Crackers or runts have been noted. Ice Crackers make large nests out of snow, similar to igloos. Two large Ice Cracker Transports, called Keppers, will watch over Ice Cracker young in the nest. Meanwhile, many teams of three Ice Crackers called Feeding Teams, which are composed of a Host and two Escorts, are sent away from the nest. These teams will hunt down large animals, such as Arctic Sedge Sliders and Rimerunners, and bring them back to the nest for consumption by the young and Keppers. During the night, Transports and Deposits hunt for food for themselves. They use large, long arms with three sharp-clawed fingers to crack open shells of Ice Crawlers, then suck the juices out of the animal. This is the origin of the name "Ice Cracker". This is my first creation on this wiki. Feel free to comment on or edit this page if you want! I hope you enjoy! Category:Wylietrout's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Liquivores